Pero quiero que seas feliz
by HBPB-MMM
Summary: La vida de Fred Weasley siempre había sido un conjunto de risas y felicidad. Pero a pesar de eso, no estaba completo. Se dio cuenta de lo que significaba la verdadera felicidad cuando la conoció a ella. Verity Miller. La chica que le cambió la vida.
1. Se busca empleado

La tienda de Sortilegios Weasley estaba tan llena de gente que ni siquiera había espacio para moverse fuera del mostrador. Miré a mi hermano George y automáticamente supe que pensamos lo mismo; definitivamente, necesitábamos un ayudante.

Llevábamos tiempo sugiriéndolo, pero ahora claro estaba que con dos no dábamos al abasto, lo cual era algo muy bueno.

Gracias a nosotros, no sólo la economía en casa había subido notablemente, sino que además nada nos satisfacía tanto como ver las risas de los niños al entrar en nuestra tienda. Además que en estos tiempos tan oscuros a la gente le hacía falta un poco de luz y optimismo. Sí, estábamos haciendo lo que toda la vida habíamos querido hacer: repartir risas y felicidad.

- ¿En qué piensas, hermano? - me preguntó George con una idéntica sonrisa como la mía.

- En que debemos poner un cartel de "Se busca ayudante" ya mismo antes de que la tienda se nos caiga encima - contesté.

George se rió y asintió con la cabeza.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, querido Gred.

Fue así como, ese mismo día, colgamos un cartel en la puerta de "Se busca empleado" con una serie de requisitos:

**_SE BUSCA EMPLEADO_**

**_Preferiblemente joven._**

**_Buen físico (no queremos ahuyentar a nuestros clientes)._**

**_No aceptamos negativismo ni quejas._**

**_Sueldo considerable que subirá a medida de la calidad del trabajador._**

**_Si has sido Slytherin, ni te molestes en entrar._**

- ¿Crees que esto será suficiente? - pregunté.

- Seguro, ya verás como dentro de nada tendremos cola para trabajar aquí.

Mi hermano George no se equivocaba. A la mañana siguiente ya teníamos una larga lista de espera que reclamaba el puesto. Aunque tengo que decir que muchos de ellos no cumplían todos los requisitos. ¿Qué entendió un hombre de sesenta años por "preferiblemente joven"?

A lo largo de la semana hicimos una lista con los mejores candidatos para el trabajo. Sin embargo, ninguno nos acababa de convencer del todo.

La noche del viernes, cuando ya estábamos recogiendo la tienda, apareció Angelina por la puerta con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Siempre sonreía, aunque yo sabía que no era gracias a mí.

Se acercó a mi hermano George y le dio un beso en los labios. Eso era lo bueno de tener un gemelo; interiormente podía pensar que ese era yo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No trabajabas hasta tarde? - le preguntó George entusiasmado. Yo también lo estaría si mi novia me hubiera venido a ver al trabajo por sorpresa. Más concretamente, yo estaría entusiasmado si _Angelina _me hubiera venido a ver.

- He conseguido escaparme. Para venir a verte - puntualizó ella antes de besarle de nuevo.

Sentí un ligero pinchazo en el estómago y me di la vuelta haciendo ver que terminaba de recoger.

Ellos se metieron dentro del almacén entre besos sin inmutarse de mi presencia. De locos, ¿verdad? Sí, exacto. Me gustaba muchísimo Angelina. La novia de mi hermano.

Angie siempre había sido nuestra mejor amiga. Pero pasaron los años y ella creció. Nosotros crecimos. Tanto mi hermano como yo empezamos a sentirnos atraídos por ella. ¿Y quién no? Era una de las tías más macizas de nuestro curso por aquel entonces.

Un día, ella eligió. Y saltaba a la vista que no a mí. Había elegido a George. Y él al principio no había querido salir con ella porque sabía que tenía sentimientos hacia Angelina también. Pero yo le convencí que no desaprovechara su gran oportunidad.

Quería a Angelina. Pero a George lo quería más. Y no iba a perderlo por una chica, aunque esa chica fuera la increíble Angie.

Y así, poco a poco había ido superando mi pena de no haberla conseguido. Parecía que había acabado por aceptarlo, pero todavía sentía pequeñas punzadas de celos cuando los veía juntos.

Me pasé casi una hora ordenando cajas de productos, hasta que noté la mano de George en mi espalda:

- ¿Angie ya se ha ido? - le pregunté al ver que estaba solo. Él asintió con la cabeza sin sonreír, pero con felicidad en sus ojos.

- Tenía mucha prisa, me ha dicho que te saludara de su parte antes de irse.

- Hasta se acuerda de mí... - reí amargamente - Siete años de amistad y ha pasado por delante mío como si fuera una caja.

George y yo nos reímos. No intentaba reprocharle nada, porque entendía que sólo tuviera ojos para él.

- ¿Quieres que vayamos a cenar por ahí? Esa pizzería de Londres estaba genial - ofreció George.

Yo me reí. Sabía que la comida conseguía ponerme de buen humor de nuevo.

- Claro, vamos - respondí yo.

Comimos hasta reventar. Ahora que podíamos permitírnoslo, había que aprovecharlo.

Fuimos a nuestro apartamento del Callejón Diagón y nos fuimos a dormir. Esa era la intención, pero yo tardé en hacerlo.

Lo último que pensé antes de dormirme es que me gustaría encontrar alguien especial que me hiciera olvidar a Angelina Johnson.

A la mañana siguiente, fuimos más temprano a la tienda. Acabábamos de sacar nuevos productos para la temporada de invierno, de modo que teníamos que reorganizarlo todo.

- Yo me encargo del almacén y tú de los mostradores, ¿te parece bien? - sugirió George.

- Claro, de ese modo no verán tu horrible careto y podrán contemplar mi belleza sobrenatural - respondí yo.

- Soy más guapo que tú, hermano. Acéptalo de una vez - rió él mientras se dirigía dentro.

Yo negué con la cabeza mientras reía. Empecé a organizar el mostrador. Cuando casi había terminado, se oyó el sonido de las campanitas de la puerta que sonaban cada vez que esta se abría.

- Está cerrado... - empecé yo sin levantar la cabeza.

- Me da igual, sólo faltan cinco minutos para que abráis y tampoco te vas a morir - Oí una dulce voz femenina que no pegaba con el tono enfadado.

Levanté la cabeza de golpe para responder, pero al verla no pude ni empezar la frase. Por primera vez en mi vida, me había quedado sin habla. Delante de mí había una chica de más o menos mi edad. Era rubia, y tenía unos enormes ojos verdes remarcados con un poco de máscara de pestañas. No mucho. Como a mí me gustaba. La chica era preciosa. Buf, realmente preciosa. Mis ojos se desviaron a su cuerpo que era simplemente espectacular, vestida con ropa ajustada tuve que tragar aire fuertemente para no ahogarme ni quedarme sin aire en los pulmones. Abrí y cerré la boca un par de veces sin que nada saliera de ella.

- He venido porque necesito un trabajo, y he visto que necesitáis un ayudante. Creo que soy perfecta para el trabajo: Soy joven, tengo buen físico y...

- No hace falta que lo digas - dije sin darme cuenta en voz alta.

- ¿Perdona? - me retó ella mientras una mirada de enfado cruzaba su rostro.

- Sólo era un cumplido... - empecé yo.

- ¡Eres un cerdo! - se quejó ella con el ceño fruncido.

Yo solté unas carcajadas:

- Y tú pareces exactamente "Negativa y Quejica", como se pedía que no fueran los ayudantes en el cartel - le expliqué intentando poner cara seria.

- ¡Mira, sinceramente, tú tampoco estarías tan feliz si hubieras tenido el mismo día de mierda que yo! Esta mañana se me ha roto el tacón, luego me han robado la cartera en el Londres Muggle, luego ha empezado a llover y no tenía paraguas, he tenido que ir corriendo descalza debajo de la lluvia. Por si no estuviera suficientemente mojada, un coche me ha salpicado toda el agua del suelo y cuando he llegado a casa mis hermanos habían ocupado todas las duchas y... - explotó ella y yo escuché con una sonrisa todas las desgracias que le habían pasado ese día intentando no reírme - ¡Lo último que me falta es que no me den el trabajo de ayudante en una condenada tienda de bromas!

- Aunque me ha resultado entretenido todo lo que me has contado, esto último no me ha sentado muy bien - le recriminé con una media sonrisa.

- Lo siento, tienes razón. He sido irrespetuosa. Dame un segundo - pidió, y respiró profundamente - De verdad, _necesito_ este trabajo. Soy buena y seguro que me adaptaré rápidamente... ¿Cómo te llamas a todo esto? - preguntó mirándome de arriba a abajo causando que un cosquilleo me recorriera.

- Soy Fred Weasley - le respondí sin dejar de mirarla - Y como tienes un diez en el punto de _"Buen Físico_" voy a ignorar el de _"Ser positivo y no quejarse"_.

- Vaya, que amable por tu parte... - murmuró ella de forma sarcástica, haciendo que me riera otra vez.

- Si fuera por mí te daría el puesto, de verdad. Pero tengo que consultarlo con mi hermano... - le expliqué.

- Muy bien. Me espero aquí - respondió mientras se sentaba encima del mostrador como si estuviera en su casa. Yo me aparté un poco, pues tanta cercanía me hacía pensar cosas poco caballerosas con esa impresionante rubia.

- Voy a hablar con él entonces... - dije mientras me giraba para entrar en el almacén. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada George salió con una caja de más:

- Freddie, te has dejado est... - empezó él, pero se calló de golpe al ver a la preciosidad que había encima del mostrador. Por un momento tuve unos segundos de celos de que él la mirara... "_¡Yo la he visto primero!"_ Pero después recordé que mi hermano estaba locamente enamorado de Angie, y por primera vez el pensamiento no me molestó demasiado.

- ¡Vaya! ¿A quién tenemos aquí? - preguntó George.

- Es... - empecé yo, pero me callé cuando me di cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de como se llamaba.

- Verity - aclaró ella - Me llamo Verity, y he venido por el puesto de ayudante en la tienda.

Miré a George con esperanza y él pareció ver que yo quería que la contratáramos.

- Bueno, le dejo la decisión a Fred, que lleva más rato que yo hablando contigo... - respondió él - Soy George, por cierto.

- Un placer. ¿Entonces me dáis el trabajo? - preguntó ella mordiéndose el labio inconscientemente y mirándome de forma intensa.

No había forma de que pudiera decirle que no. Me distraje completamente mirándole los labios... "_Te doy lo que me pidas..."_ me sorprendí pensando. Pero por suerte esta vez no lo dije en voz alta.

- Claro. Estaríamos encantados de que trabajaras con nosotros - contesté finalmente.

Ni siquiera me molestaría a hacerle una prueba. Como había remarcado, estaríamos encantados de que trabajara con nosotros. Especialmente yo. Estaba muy _encantado_.

* * *

_Aquí nos tenéis de vuelta con nuestro primer mini fic "Pero quiero que seas feliz", que constara de un total de seis capítulos.  
Porque Fred Weasley también tuvo derecho a enamorarse. Y aquí tenéis nuestra historia de cómo ocurrió. Esperamos de todo corazón que os guste._


	2. Para conocernos mejor

Contratar a Verity había sido de las mejores cosas que había hecho en mi vida. La primera impresión de una enfurruñada chica que no paraba de quejarse había desaparecido por completo. En una semana de trabajo, Verity se había convertido en una dulzura de chica. Reía constantemente, y eso era de las cosas que más me gustaban de ella. Tenía el mismo sentido del humor que George y yo - otro punto a favor -, y además, era muy buena en su trabajo.

Nuestros clientes habituales se habían sorprendido de su estancia al principio. No hace falta recalcar, pero, que la recibieron con los brazos abiertos. Y quién no.

Si antes teníamos clientes, ahora teníamos más. Sobretodo sector masculino que ella encandilaba con su simple presencia, y conseguía vender hasta los peores productos.

Esa chica era realmente guapísima.

No sé si lo hacía a propósito o era su forma de vestir, pero siempre llevaba ropa ajustada. Sencilla, pero realmente sexy. Con unos simples vaqueros, una camiseta algo escotada y unas botas altas mi estómago empezaba a revolotear como loco. Era una sensación parecida al principio con Angie.

Otra cosa que me encantaba; en una semana apenas había pensado en Angelina. ¿Sería por ella? No quería precipitarme. Apenas la conocía, si me paraba a pensar. Aunque no me importaría conocerla más _a fondo._

- ¡Fred! - me llamó ella. Llevaba una enorme caja en sus manos - Oye, ¿dónde dejo esto? ¿En el almacén o es para tirar?

- No, lo guardaremos. Siempre podemos revender los productos - Ella asintió y me sonrió.

Me dirigí hacia ella y le quité la caja de las manos, intentando ser un caballero. Verity frunció el ceño.

- Podía yo sola.

- ¿Qué hablamos de las quejas? ¿Quieres que te baje el sueldo? - le amenacé con una sonrisa.

Ella bufó enfurruñada. En realidad, no le bajaría el sueldo. Al contrario. En una semana tan solo que llevaba allí ya quería pagarle el doble, aunque sabía que eso sería demasiado sospechoso.

Luego medité un par de segundos y me di cuenta de algo que había pasado por alto.

- Oye... ¿me has llamado Fred? - le pregunté sorprendido.

- Claro, a menos que quieras que te llame "Jefe-el-don-Mandón-caballeroso" ese es tu nombre, ¿no? - sarcaseó ella.

- No, pero quiero decir... ¿Cómo has sabido que era yo y no mi hermano? - le exigí.

Ella me arrebató la caja de las manos y me sonrió.

- Porque tú eres más guapo - respondió mientras me guiñaba un ojo y daba media vuelta.

Oh Merlín. Esa rubia acababa de coquetear conmigo. No pude evitar mirarle el trasero mientras su silueta se perdía dentro del almacén.

George salió en ese momento de allí, y me miró arqueando una ceja y sonriendo de forma burlona.

- ¿Qué? - le exigí de forma seca.

- Sabes de sobras el "qué" - respondió él con una sonrisilla.

Yo volteé los ojos y me dediqué a terminar de colocar los pocos objetos que quedaban en las estanterías.

- Oye, Fred - me llamó George mientras se colocaba su chaqueta - ¿Te importa si salgo un poco antes? He quedado...

- Con Angelina - terminé su frase. Él asintió con la cabeza algo incómodo y yo le di una palmada en la espalda - Ve. - George seguía sin moverse - En serio, ve. Nos las apañaremos.

- ¿Seguro?

- Sí, además tal vez tampoco me vaya mal un rato a solas con esa preciosidad que hay ordenando cajas en el almacén... - insinué con una sonrisa. George relajó un poco los hombros.

- Gracias Gred - dijo agradecido.

- Por nada Feorge.

Con una última mirada al interior de la tienda salió para irse a esa cena con Angelina. Me quedé mirando la puerta, hasta que Verity apareció detrás mío.

Tragué fuertemente cuando vi que se había quitado la camisa que llevaba y se había quedado en una camiseta interior de tirantes arrapada, que prácticamente obligaba a la vista a dirigirse a sus... Emmm...

- ¡Fred! - dijo ella delante mío chasqueando los dedos para llamar mi atención y acabar con mi fantasía - Digo que ya he terminado... ¿Me estabas escuchando?

No. Desde luego la respuesta era no.

- Oh... Sí, vale. Ya puedes irte por hoy - respondí para mi pesar.

Ella se relajó e hizo una media sonrisa muy dulce que escondía algo entre manos.

- En realidad... Bueno, estaba pensando... ¿Esta noche haces algo? - preguntó ella.

"_A parte de imaginarte en mi cama..."_

- Lo digo porque he visto que George se ha ido... Y yo sólo llevo una semana aquí. Apenas te conozco y tú apenas me conoces. Podríamos... ya sabes, cenar juntos para... conocernos mejor.

_"¡Sí, sí, SÍ! Oh, sí. Estoy deseando conocerte mejor." _No cabía en mi emoción. Pero la experiencia con chicas me había enseñado que los tipos pasotas eran más solicitados.

- Eh, sí... Bueno, creo que no tengo nada mejor que hacer... - respondí haciendo ver que me producía indiferencia.

- ¿Estás intentando hacerte el interesante conmigo? - preguntó ella arqueando una ceja.

Mierda, eso sí que no solía ocurrir. Era la primera chica que me recriminaba eso.

- No, yo... Yo... - negué rápidamente.

- Tranquilo. Te lo dejaré pasar por esta vez porque tienes un diez en un punto de "buen físico" - respondió ella soltando una carcajada mientras cogía su chaqueta en el mostrador.

Oh. Había usado la misma frase que yo cuando la conocí. Esa chica cada vez me gustaba más.

- No te lo negaré - contesté con una sonrisa - ¿A dónde quieres ir a cenar?

- A una dama no se le pregunta a dónde quiere ir a cenar. El caballero la lleva a un buen sitio, caro y majestuoso para que ella quede impresionada - respondió ella haciendo ver que estaba indignada.

- Pero tú eres mi empleada - le contradije.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Que por ser tu empleada no puedo ser una dama? - Ahí hasta parecía indignada de verdad.

- No, pero... Es sólo que... No sé. No estás dentro del prototipo.

- ¿Y cómo es el prototipo, Fred Weasley? - exigió ella.

_"Realmente, las damas van extremadamente maquilladas, con vestidos y peinados extravagantes. Tú no eres así. Tú eres mejor", _me mordí el labio para evitar soltarle todo eso. La asustaría si le contestaba todo ese rollo. Parecería un psicópata.

- Tú eres... diferente - me limité a responder.

Ella rió suavemente y se puso un mechón rubio detrás de su oreja. Adoraría hacer eso yo.

- Esto... ¿Vamos? - sugirió ella al ver que nos habíamos quedado en un silencio incómodo - Me muero de hambre.

- Sé un sitio dónde te chuparás los dedos - Oh, mierda. Diciendo "te chuparás los dedos" me vino a la imagen otra cosa muy diferente. Tuve que pensar en algo asqueroso para evitar excitarme allí mismo.

- Vale, pues vayamos allí entonces - aceptó.

Acercó su mano hacia la mía y me la agarró. Su mano era pequeña, y muy suave. Me estremecí. Realmente nunca había llegado a tocarla. "_Oh, por favor, Fred Weasley. Eres más penoso que tu hermano Percy", _pensé para mis adentros.

Nos aparecimos en Londres muggle. Descubrí que ella no se asombraba como solía hacer la mayoría de magos.

- ¿Ya habías estado en Londres muggle alguna vez? - le pregunté acertadamente.

- Sí. Mi padre es muggle, pero mi madre es bruja. De modo que controlo bastante aquí - respondió ella.

Algo de Verity que no sabía. Iba a guardarlo en mi apartado de "cosas importantes" de mi memoria. Quería saber mucho más de ella.

- Entonces, tu padre es muggle - repetí yo.

- Sí. Y espero que no seas un sangre pura de esos que no se mezclan con personas de sangre mestiza, porque si no te juro que voy a dimitir de mi puesto y no tengo ganas de hacerlo - me advirtió.

Yo solté una carcajada.

- ¿Me ves cara de menospreciarte? - pregunté, haciendo que ella sonriera - Mis padres son magos, pero somos los llamados "traidores de sangre". No tengo ningún problema en la gente de sangre mezclada. Una de mis mejores amigas es hija de muggles - le expliqué.

Verity sonrió y bajó la cabeza dulcemente.

- Mejor, no me habría gustado dimitir en un sitio en el que estoy tan a gusto - confesó ella.

- Ni yo querría que lo hicieras - respondí.

Sabiendo que estábamos coqueteando en todo el sentido de la palabra, la conducí hasta una calle llena de gente que caminaba arriba a abajo y la paré justo delante de una pizzería.

- ¿Me has llevado a una pizzería? - preguntó ella incrédula.

- Sí, he pensado que te gustaría - contesté algo inquieto por el tono de su voz.

- No me gusta - respondió ella muy seria, haciendo que yo tragara saliva y me removiera nervioso. Antes de que pudiera responder nada, ella empezó a carcajearse - ¡Me encanta la pizza!

Suspiré y le sonreí mientras entrábamos dentro. La camarera ya me conoció y nos condució hasta mi mesa habitual. Venía allí prácticamente todas las semanas a comer con George.

Pedimos la misma pizza hawaiana y empezamos a comer con hambre.

- Bueno... Ahora ya estamos aquí, y hemos venido con el propósito de... conocernos mejor. Así que empieza tú - dije yo con una ligera sonrisa.

Verity se lamió los labios de forma dichosamente sensual y me miró a los ojos antes de comenzar a hablar.

- Bien. Me llamo Verity Miller, tengo diecinueve años, vivo con mis padres y mis hermanos en Londres y, uhm... estudié en Beauxbatons.

- Ya me extrañaba a mí que hubieras estudiado en Hogwarts y no te hubiera fichado antes - le respondí yo sin pensar, haciendo que ella se riera - Dime... ¿qué tenía Hogwarts que no pudiera acoger a una preciosidad como tú?

- Supongo que no había franceses - bromeó ella. Yo fruncí el ceño y ella se carcajeó - Mi madre estudió allí, pero se mudó a Londres cuando conoció a mi padre.

- Y te tuvieron a ti y a tus otros hermanos - seguí yo.

- Exacto, nos tuvieron a nosotros siete - respondió ella orgullosa.

- ¿Siete? No me lo puedo creer - empecé a reírme y ella me miró descolocada - Yo soy de una familia numerosa y también somos siete hermanos.

- ¿Me vas a decir que sólo tienes una hermana y que todo lo demás son chicos? - preguntó ella, y yo asentí con la cabeza impresionado - ¡Es justamente lo que me pasa a mí! Tengo un hermano mayor, dos de dieciséis y catorce, dos gemelos de diez años y un pequeñín de cinco.

Los dos nos reímos sin poder evitarlo. Había muchas coincidencias entre ella y yo. ¿Sería algo así como el destino? No creía en esas cosas, pero es que tantas coincidencias sólo me hacían ansiar conocer más a esa rubia impresionante.

- Tu turno, señor Weasley - me apremió ella.

- Vale... - respondí desanimado, porque quería seguir escuchando a esa dulce voz durante toda la noche - Como te he dicho, somos siete hermanos. Yo, definitivamente, soy el que ha salido más guapo - Verity soltó una carcajada - Y la más pequeña tiene dieciséis. Dejé Hogwarts en último curso y monté la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley junto a mi hermano dónde tú tienes el honor de trabajar.

- ¿Y tienes novia? - me cortó ella directa.

Yo me quedé unos segundos callado, pensando por dentro lo directa que había sido y lo mucho que me ponía eso.

- No, no tengo novia - le respondí lentamente - ¿Y tú?

- No, tampoco tengo novia - Los dos nos reímos. Me encantaba su sentido del humor - Y novio tampoco.

- ¿Ninguno ha sabido estar a tu altura? - le pregunté arqueando una ceja.

- Ninguno ha _podido _estar a mi altura - corrigió ella.

Los dos nos reímos, y cuando le miré a los ojos, me quedé totalmente petrificado observando esos enormes ojos verdes, enmarcados por un poco de máscara de pestañas como cuando la conocí. Sin embargo, apenas llevaba maquillaje. Eso era una de las cosas que más me gustaban de una chica. La naturalidad.

- No babees, Fred Weasley, y termínate de comer la pizza - me cortó ella haciendo que yo me riera.

- No te emociones. No mezclo negocios con placer - le respondí, aunque no me importaría en absoluto tener placer con esa chica tan alucinante.

- Eso es porque no has tenido nunca a una ayudante tan irresistible como yo - bromeó ella pasando sus manos por su cintura y poniendo morritos.

- Muy cierto.

Ella me sonrió y se quedó mirando mis ojos un buen rato. Y yo los suyos. Eso es lo que hacían Angelina y George muchas veces haciendo que a mi me provocaran arcadas. Pero por primera vez, al pensar en Angelina, no sentí dolor, ni rabia, ni celos por George, ni nada por el estilo. Me sentí verdaderamente feliz por ella y por mí también. ¿Sería que me estaba olvidando de ella? ¿Gracias a Verity? Decidí dejar de un lado el tema de Angie esa noche y disfrutar de la compañía que tenía delante.

Cenamos, nos miramos, hablamos, pero sobre todo nos reímos. Fue uno de los días que más había reído en mucho tiempo. Verity era una chica muy sencilla, sin complicaciones en la vida y decidida. Su familia tampoco tenía una gran fortuna - como la mía -, pero se las apañaba para ayudar a sus padres en lo que podía. Amaba la música, los animales y a sus amigos. Su sueño era viajar por todo el mundo y formar una familia que se quisiera tanto como la que tenía ahora.

Una vez terminamos de cenar, la acompañé hasta su casa. Como hacía frío, le puse una de mis manos en mi espalda, y ella se limitó a dedicarme una dulce sonrisa y a seguir caminando.

Al llegar a un piso cerca del centro de Londres, me invitó a pasar. Era pequeño, pero muy acogedor. Se oía ruido y supuse que debían ser los gemelos armando alboroto. Al recibir a su hermana, me recordaron mucho a mí y a Georgie cuando éramos pequeños.

- ¡Hola chicos! ¿Ya habéis cenado? - les preguntó Verity con una sonrisa.

- ¡Sí, y mamá nos ha hecho frankfurt y tú no has comido! - dijo uno.

- ¡Já, já! ¡Te has quedado sin frankfurt! - dijo el otro sacándole la lengua.

- No te preocupes, podemos ir a comer frankfurt cualquier otro día si te apetece - le susurré a la oreja, y ella me sonrió.

Apareció otro niño más pequeño, su hermanito de cinco años, que ya iba con el pijama puesto y un oso de peluche en sus brazos.

- ¡Ver! - exclamó al verla, y se subió en sus brazos rápidamente - ¿Por qué no has venido a cenar hoy?

Verity le peinó el pelo suavemente a su hermanito y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Estaba cenando con un amigo, ¿ves? Sean, éste es Fred - me presentó Verity.

El niño me inspeccionó unos segundos y luego se dirigió a su hermana.

- ¿Es tu novio?

Verity y yo nos reímos mientras él nos miraba esperando una respuesta insistente.

- No, no es mi novio. Ya le gustaría... - le susurró al niño mientras me guiñaba un ojo en broma.

_"Y tanto..."_ me sorprendí pensando.

- Vamos chicos, a dormir - ordenó ella, y todos volvieron a su habitación. Todos excepto uno, el pequeño Sean.

- Ver, Ver... ¿Me lees un cuento? - pidió poniendo carita de perrito abandonado.

- Claro peque, vamos a tu habitación - le respondió ella con dulzura, y algo se me removió dentro cuando vi como cogía al pequeñín en brazos. La seguí en silencio y me quedé embobado viendo cómo, tumbada al lado de Sean, le contaba un cuento. No sé cuanto rato estuvimos allí, solo se que quedé absorto por la dulce voz de esa preciosa rubia, casi tanto como el pequeño Sean, que quedó completamente frito en su cama. Verity le dio un beso en la frente, y me fui antes de que volviera y me viera mirándola como un bobo. Cuando llegó me sonrió con disculpa:

- Siento haber tardado tanto, de verdad. No es justo que te haya dejado aquí solo todo el rato - se disculpó - La mayoría de los tíos habrían aprovechado para largarse...

- Supongo que si yo fuera como la mayoría de los tíos no me habrías traído aquí desde un principio - le dije enarcando una ceja. Ella sonrió:

- Muy cierto.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta algo personal? - le pregunté cuando se sentó a mi lado en el sofá de la sala de estar. Ella asintió con la cabeza y me pareció por un segundo que estaba mirando mis labios - ¿Cómo puede ser que una chica como tú no tenga un imbécil besando el suelo que pisa?

Ella rió con una risa natural que hizo que mi corazón diera un salto. Luego se puso seria y respondió:

- La verdad es que no he tenido mucha suerte con mis novios. Los he tenido, pero... No eran material para una relación duradera. Parece que tengo alguna especie de imán para los tíos que se largan de la cama a la mañana siguiente sin decir nada...

Yo cerré la mandíbula con fuerza pensando en cualquier tío que la hubiera dejado tirada de esa manera... Que le hubiera hecho daño. Una parte de mi cerebro también estaba celoso de esos tíos por haber podido estar con ella; besarla, acariciarla, tocarla...

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo yo? - preguntó ella sacándome de mis ensoñaciones.

- Claro - respondí demasiado rápido.

- ¿A qué te referías antes con eso de _"Una chica como tú"_? - preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa. Mi respiración se agitó y mi corazón empezó a latir muy deprisa.

- ¡Oh! ¡Eso! Bueno, ya sabes... - dijo intentando salirme por la tangente.

- No, no sé. ¿Qué quiere decir una chica _como yo_? - presionó ella incorporándose más y más hacia mí.

- B-Bueno, pues... Alguien tan preciosa como tú...

- ¿Crees que soy preciosa? - preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa. Yo giré la cabeza y me rasqué la nuca incómodo. ¿Porque estaba diciéndole todo esto?

- Sí, creo que lo eres - Ella sonrió anchamente, se acercó todavía más a mí y empezó a acariciar con un dedo la solapa de mi camisa.

- ¿Y qué más piensas de mí? - volvió a preguntar con voz seductora y deslizando su mano hacia mi cuello. Yo tragué saliva:

- Pues... Pues que tienes un cuerpo impresionante, que hace que me recorran escalofríos cuando te veo...

- ¿Como ahora? - preguntó mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras pasaba su pierna al otro lado de mí, sentándose en mi regazo y agarrándome el pelo de la nuca. Me relamí:

- Sí, _exactamente_ como ahora.

- No pares, dime que más piensas de mí... - susurró Verity muy cerca de mis labios. Y yo solo podía imaginarla debajo de mí repitiendo eso de: "_No pares... ¡No pares Fred!_"

- Pues creo que eres increíble. Dulce, buena, divertida... - enumeré. No sabía si era buena idea soltarlo todo así, pero la verdad es que no podía pensar demasiado con esa rubia impresionante sentada justo encima de _mí_.

- ¿No crees que soy sexy? - preguntó ella haciendo un pucherito y pegándose _mucho_ a mí.

- Creo que si quisieras podrías matar a alguien de lo sexy que eres... A mí por ejemplo - dije mientras colocaba mi mano en su espalda baja para apretarla todavía más contra mí. Ella sonrió anchamente:

- Es una pena que no mezcles trabajo con placer... - me susurró en la oreja antes de morderla - ¿Crees que algo podría hacerte cambiar de opinión?

Nunca había deseado alguien tanto en mi vida. Deslicé mi mano a su trasero:

- Creo que una rubia sexy me ha convencido... Tal vez debería besarla.

- Menos hablar y más besar entonces - sonrió ella picarona. Yo la besé en los labios tal y como llevaba deseando toda la noche. Tal y como llevaba deseando desde que la vi. La besé en los labios con pasión desmedida. Mis manos en su trasero la acercaron más a mí, mis labios, dientes y lengua recorriendo toda su boca con desesperación. Sus manos acariciaban mi espalda por dentro del cuello de la camisa, mientras me devolvía el beso con la misma intensidad.

Creí que me moría. Creí que moriría quemado. Quemado por el fuego que me recorría las venas. Podrían haberme llevado al infierno en ese mismo momento, y me habría congelado de lo caliente que estaba... No podía pensar, no me podía concentrar en nada: Sólo en ella.

- ¡Si que es tu novioooooo! - se oyó una voz aguda gritar de repente. Nos separamos al acto.

Sean nos observaba desde el final del pasillo. ¡Buff! Había sido como un cubo de hielo encima, aunque tal vez era lo mejor. Porque por como me estaba besando con Verity no creía que hubiera podido parar... Porque lo que tenía claro es que yo no quería ser de esos tíos que se acostaban con ella a la primera noche.

- ¡Sean! - gritó ella avergonzada de que su hermano pequeño nos hubiera pillado besándonos en el sofá - ¿¡Qué haces tú aquí?!

Pero el niño la ignoró:

- ¡Es tu novio! ¡Me habías dicho que no lo era! ¡Estabais haciendo cosas de novios! ¡Y es tu novioooo!

- Sean, Fred no es mi novio - intentó calmarlo ella con la respiración aún agitada, su pecho bajaba y subía. Me reñí mentalmente por estar pensando en eso en estos momentos.

- Tal vez deberías irte, no creo que este se vaya a dormir hasta dentro de mil años... - me dijo Verity con mirada culpable.

- No pasa nada - dije con una sonrisa - Adiós pequeñajo, ya nos veremos - dije revolviéndole el pelo mientras me miraba enfurruñado.

Verity me abrió la puerta y se apoyó en el marco:

- Siento mucho todo esto...

Yo sonreí travieso:

- ¿Todo?

- No, todo no - sonrió ella angelicalmente.

- Bien, porque yo tampoco - sonreí.

- ¿Te veo mañana en la tienda? - preguntó mordiéndose el labio de forma inconsciente.

- Sí, pero no te muerdas ese labio o le daremos a tu hermano otro drama como el de antes aquí mismo...

Ella rió y miró en el salón donde el pequeño la esperaba con el ceño fruncido:

- Está bien. Hasta mañana... - sonrió ella.

- Tendré que controlarme mucho mañana... - me quejé cuando me alejaba y miraba lo sexy que estaba apoyada contra la puerta con una mano en la cintura.

- O no - murmuró picarona antes de guiñarme un ojo y cerrarme la puerta. Yo reí mientras bajaba las escaleras de su piso y me aparecía en el mío. Si que cambiaban las cosas en una noche... Ojalá que a partir de ahora pudiéramos seguir _conociéndonos _igual que habíamos hecho hoy.


	3. El novio de Verity

Desde ese día, tal y como me imaginé, las cosas fueron completamente diferentes en el trabajo. Había una barrera de electricidad muy fuerte entre nosotros cada vez que nos cruzábamos con la mirada. Creo que George se dio cuenta de eso, pero cuando veía una de nuestras miraditas se dedicaba a reírse en silencio.

- Oye, Verity. ¿Puedes mirar si hay suficientes bombas fétidas de colores en el almacén? Se nos están terminado - le pidió George.

- A la orden, jefe - respondió ella con su habitual buen humor.

Justo antes de entrar dentro me dirigió una mirada seductora que hizo que se me derritieran los huesos.

George aprovechó que acababan de marcharse los clientes que estaba atendiendo y se acercó hacia la caja.

- ¿Qué diablos ha pasado entre tú y Verity? - susurró con una sonrisilla maliciosa.

- Nada - mentí yo mientras él hacía cara como de "ya, claro" - En serio, nada. Voy a ver si necesita ayuda.

George arqueó una ceja y se rió por lo bajo mientras yo me adentraba en el pasillo en busca de Verity.

La encontré de espaldas, tarareando una canción mientras movía la cabeza al ritmo de la música haciendo que se moviera su melena rubia recogida en una cola de caballo que dejaba a la vista su deseable cuello. Me quedé observando unos segundos esa silueta de cuerpo estructural hasta que la voz de Verity me sobresaltó.

- Espiar está muy mal, Fred. Se lo digo a mi hermanito todos los días.

Yo me reí mientras me acercaba lentamente hacia ella.

- Pues le estás enseñando fatal - respondí soltando una carcajada.

Verity giró despacio su cabeza y volvió a concentrarse en la caja que tenía delante. Yo acerqué mi pecho a su espalda y acaricié sus muslos muy despacio. Ella se estremeció ligeramente y giró su cabeza de nuevo para encontrarse con mis ojos.

- No sería correcto hacer esperar a los clientes, señor Weasley. Tengo entendido que los Sortilegios Weasley se conocen por su rapidez y eficiencia con los empleados - sonrió ella mordiéndose el labio.

- Mi hermano podrá retenerlos unos cinco minutos, y si te vuelves a morder el labio así voy a explotar - le advertí mientras ella giraba del todo su cuerpo y yo podía apretarme contra ella.

- No eres una bomba fétida, Fred Weasley. Las personas no explotan - me contradijo ella riendo con voz de sabiondilla.

- Es verdad, las personas hacen otras cosas - respondí yo acercando mis labios un par de centímetros de los suyos.

- No sé a qué te refieres, tienes que ser más específico - murmuró ella con voz sensual.

Sonreí justo antes de poner mis labios a los suyos y entreabrirlos para dejar paso a mi lengua. Verity recorrió mi boca con su lengua y pasó sus manos por mi pelo mientras profundizaba los besos. La subí encima del estante para besarla con comodidad. Ella enrolló sus largas piernas en mi cuerpo para apretarme contra ella, y puso sus manos alrededor de mi cuello. Esa chica besaba de infarto. Metí mi mano por debajo de su camiseta para acariciarle la espalda.

Siempre me había gustado romper las normas de una manera u otra. Pero liarme con esa diosa rubia dentro de mi tienda cuando debería estar trabajando me ponía muy caliente. Y habría sido genial, de no ser por...

- Ejem, ¿habéis terminado?

Nos separamos igual de rápido que cuando el pequeño Sean nos pilló liándonos en el sofá de casa de Verity. George nos observaba intentando aguantarse la risa, cruzado de brazos y arqueando una ceja. Nunca había tenido tantas ganas de darle una patada. Pero ahora realmente quería darle una paliza por eso.

- Pedí bombas fétidas, no poción del amor. Ya veo que no me especifico demasiado bien - dijo George negando con la cabeza y riendo.

Verity bajó lentamente de la mesa en la que estaba sentada. Cogió la caja de bombas fétidas y se fue de allí intentando contener su risa también.

- Vaya... menos mal que no había _nada - _musitó George.

Yo me acerqué a él y le di una colleja fuerte en la nuca.

- Gracias, hermano. Siempre te he admirado por lo oportuno que eres - respondí intentando fruncir el ceño, aunque si me paraba a pensar la situación era divertida.

- Qué quieres que haga, es un don - presumió él.

Lo miré fulminándole con la mirada, y él empezó a carcajearse. Yo puse los ojos en blanco y salí del almacén. Observé cómo Verity estaba atendiendo ahora a unos clientes, como si no hubiera pasado absolutamente nada un minuto antes. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo.

Sin darnos cuenta, Verity llevaba casi tres semanas trabajando allí. Y sí, seguía apoyando la idea que contratarla había sido de las mejores cosas que había hecho. Nuestras "quedadas" en el almacén se habían vuelto algo más usual a medida que pasaban los días.

George se hacía el tonto, pero sabía que entre Verity y yo estaba surgiendo algo. Algo que ni yo mismo sabía lo que era.

Fue cuando estábamos terminando de recoger cuando las campanitas de la puerta sonaron y entró Angelina tan reluciente como siempre. Vaya, me había olvidado completamente de Angie. Ella me sonrió al entrar y se acercó a mí para darme un par de besos. Obviamente, ella no tenía ni idea de lo que sentía por ella. O había sentido alguna vez. ¿Todavía tenía sentimientos por Angie?

- ¡Freddie! Últimamente vengo a la tienda sólo para ver a tu hermano y ya ni siquiera te saludo. Soy una egoísta. ¿Cómo estás? - preguntó ella con una deslumbrante sonrisa que lo curaba todo.

- Bien, bien. Muy bien - respondí yo algo cortado.

Oímos ruido de cajas y me di cuenta que Verity seguía allí y nos observaba a los dos algo confusa. Angelina la observó y se acercó a ella.

- ¡Hola! A ti no te conozco. Eres... - empezó Angelina.

- Verity - le cortó ella algo seca - La ayudante de la tienda.

- ¡Oh, genial! Encantada, yo soy Angelina - se presentó ella amablemente.

Hubo un silencio incómodo en el que yo observé como las dos chicas que más loco me volvían de ese planeta se miraban. Angie me miraba a mí y a Verity algo incómoda, como si se percatara de que algo iba mal y no tenía ni idea de qué era. Verity parecía más enfadada que el día en que la conocí. Parecía que iba a matar a Angelina con los ojos.

- Bueno, yo... - se excusó Angie - Yo me voy al almacén... A ver si encuentro a George...

Angelina se marchó y Verity no dejó de seguirla con la mirada hasta que desapareció totalmente de allí.

- ¿Y esta quién es? - exigió con voz cortante, diciendo _esta _como si fuera un animal.

- Es... Angelina Johnson. La novia de mi hermano - le expliqué, y no supe si al decir eso último sentí pena o no.

- Oh, la novia de tu hermano - repitió ella, soltando una falsa carcajada.

Me quedé en silencio observando cómo ella terminaba de poner diversos productos en el estante. Claro estaba que si decía algo me los iba a tirar encima.

- Te gusta Angelina - dijo finalmente después de mucho esperar.

No me esperaba eso. ¿Tanto se notaba? ¿Es que Angelina también lo habría notado? ¿Todavía me gustaba Angie?

- No, qué va - mentí - Ella es amiga mía desde que éramos pequeños...

- Por favor, Fred, que no soy tan estúpida - me cortó ella, girándose hacia mí cruzada de brazos y con una expresión seria poco habitual en ella - Sólo con verlo ya me he dado cuenta. Te gusta la novia de tu hermano, y para olvidarla recurriste a mí. A ver si con un buen polvo se te pasaba...

- ¡No! - contesté yo - Me gustaste desde el primer momento. Cuando te vi pensé que quizás tú me servirías para olvidar a Angie...

- ¡Oh, genial! ¡Y me utilizaste como si fuera un objeto! - exclamó ella. Mierda, había metido la pata - ¿Sabes? Una cosa que no toleraré es ser el segundo plato de nadie. Ni siquiera de ti.

- Oye, no sé porqué tanto drama... ¿Vale? - intenté arreglarlo - Nosotros... ¡no somos nada! No tienes derecho a estar enfadada conmigo.

- Es verdad, no tengo ningún derecho sobre ti - contestó ella dolida, y me di cuenta que había metido la pata todavía más. Cogió su abrigo y se lo puso - Por hoy he terminado. No me voy del trabajo porque necesito el dinero, pero cuando lo tenga me largaré. Cuando te aclares avísame. Los tíos me dejan tirada después de acostarse conmigo, pero incluso eso es mejor que lo que has hecho tú. Creía que eres diferente.

- ¡Lo soy, Verity! - grité yo exasperado, pero ella abrió la puerta y se desapareció en el Callejón Diagón.

Yo bufé y di un golpe contra el mostrador. Me quedé unos segundos en silencio, escuchando sólo la risa de Angelina, y supuse que había encontrado ya a mi hermano. ¿Por qué me empeñaba en seguir pillado con Angelina? Estaba claro que mi hermano la amaba, y ella amaba a mi hermano. Eran dos personas estupendas que yo quería muchísimo y estaba feliz de que estuvieran juntos.

Habiendo encontrado a Verity, que podía ser la razón de olvidar de una vez a Angelina y empezar de cero, había sido tan idiota que la había hecho enfadarse conmigo. Y le había hecho daño. Igual que todos esos días que la habían dejado tirada. Menudo imbécil. Yo no era diferente, yo era un cretino como todos los demás.

Me puse a reflexionar seriamente por primera vez en mi vida: ¿Todavía me gustaba Angie?

Había sido siempre una buena amiga, y cuando crecimos tal vez empecé a verla como algo más, pero estos últimos días no había pensado en ella en absoluto. Y hoy, cuando la había visto, no me había sentido ni remotamente igual a como me sentía antes cuando la veía, sólo podía mirar como Verity la fulminaba con la mirada... Ni siquiera me había molestado en absoluto que ella se hubiera ido con George al almacén, donde seguramente harían exactamente lo mismo que yo con Verity. No me había molestado. Sólo me había sentido incómodo por ver a Angie y a Verity juntas, casi como se siente uno cuando su novia se encuentra con una ex-novia tuya. Sólo que Angelina no era mi ex, y Verity no era mi novia, como muy bien me había encargado yo de restregarle.

¿Quería que Verity fuera mi novia?

Desde luego, tenía que pensar en ello... Cualquier hombre querría a una chica con el cuerpo de Verity, pero eso no era todo. Ella era perfecta. Era perfecta para mí. Era la chica más divertida que había conocido y entendía mi humor tan inmaduro. Tenía una familia grande y así había más probabilidades de que soportara la mía. Era buena persona, tenía carácter y era buena con los niños... Era una chica perfecta que mamá aprobaría. Y seguro que a Ginny le encantaba, me recordaba a ella algunas veces también.

Y yo lo había fastidiado. Había encontrado una chica que me gustaba, una chica que _quería_ y ahora la había perdido.

Tal vez debería empezar a pensar cómo recuperarla, y hacerle ver que era la única para mí, antes de que la perdiera del todo. Dijo que cuando me aclarara se lo dijera, y eso era exactamente lo que pensaba hacer.

Verity no vino al día siguiente. Ni al siguiente tampoco. George me dijo que había aparecido muy temprano por la mañana, cuando yo estaba dentro del almacén, diciendo que se encontraba un poco mal y si podía reengancharse al trabajo la próxima semana. Obviamente, sabía que gran parte de que no viniera era por mi culpa. Menudo idiota.

- Freddie, deberías arreglar las cosas con Verity - me dijo George cuando estábamos recogiendo la tienda.

- ¿Cómo sabes que estamos... enfadados? - Bueno, en realidad era ella que estaba enfadada conmigo.

- Vamos, cuando vino el otro día nunca la había visto tan seria. Está claro que algo pasó entre vosotros. Le gustas mucho a esa chica - dijo George. De la persona que más me fiaba en este mundo era de mi hermano, ¿tendría razón? - Oye, mira. Una vez, me dijiste que no desaprovechara la oportunidad de estar con una de las chicas más alucinantes que he conocido en mi vida. Ahora me toca a mí decirte que no desaproveches la oportunidad que tienes de estar con una chica como Verity, porque tío, te juro que es de las chicas más geniales que he conocido. Es guapísima, es divertida, es buena... y además te adora.

Sabía todo eso hasta el último punto. Debía recuperar a Verity. Pero... Si ella no venía, ¿cuándo iba a tener la oportunidad de disculparme? La respuesta estaba muy clara. Si Verity no venía a mí, yo iría a ella.

- Sería muy violento si... ¿me presentara en su casa a pedirle disculpas? - sugerí.

- Claro, pero a las tías les molan los tíos que arriesgan.

Yo me reí tristemente y George me puso una mano en el hombro.

- Vamos, Freddie. No me obligues a darte un puñetazo para que reacciones y vayas pitando a su casa para declararte.

Me reí y le choqué la mano a George.

- Gracias, hermano - murmuré.

- Bah, guárdate las cursiladas. Hay una chica que está ansiosa por oírlas - dijo él guiñándome un ojo.

Yo sonreí y me desaparecí del Callejón Diagón para aparecerme en Londres Muggle. Corrí apartando a la gente con mis brazos hasta llegar al piso dónde vivía Verity. El corazón empezó a latirme con fuerza, y por una vez en mi vida pensé qué pasaría si fracasaba. ¿Y si Verity no quería verme más? ¿Y si me mandaba a la mierda? Cerré los ojos con fuerza y negué con la cabeza. _"Vamos, Freddie. Arriésgalo todo. No te eches atrás ahora"_, me dije a mí mismo justo antes de tocar el timbre de la puerta.

Esperé nervioso pensando en qué le diría a Verity cuando la viera, pero cuando la puerta se abrió fue un niño de apenas un metro el que me miraba con atención.

- Hola... Sean - saludé yo - Esto... ¿está tu hermana? Necesito hablar con ella un momento.

- Ven - dijo Sean cogiéndome del brazo y tirándome hacia dentro. Me condució por un pasillo hasta que llegué al comedor, y me estremecí entero al ver que toda la familia estaba sentada en la mesa y me observaban con atención.

- Verity, tu novio quiere hablar contigo - informó Sean volviéndose a sentar en su silla, obviamente sin saber que lo que acababa de decir causaría algún que otro problema.

- Ver, este es... ¿tu novio? - preguntó un hombre confuso, que identifiqué como su padre.

Busqué con la mirada a Verity, que se había levantado de la mesa y se dirigía hacia mí totalmente desconcertada.

- No, esto... Él es... - empezó Verity, también algo nerviosa, mientras toda su familia seguía observándome - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Yo tragué saliva antes de empezar a hablar.

- Yo... He venido a disculparme - respondí finalmente mientras los ojos verdes de Verity se abrían más todavía - Me porté como un imbécil. Pero no fue mi intención herirte en ningún momento. Ni aprovecharme de ti tampoco. Me gustaste desde el primer día que entraste en mi tienda a por trabajo, y no me arrepiento de nada de lo que haya pasado a partir de entonces. Excepto lo que te dije hace unos días. Sí, Angie fue alguien importante para mí pero ahora tú lo eres más. Y quiero... quiero que seamos algo más que lo que somos ahora, si tú todavía estuvieses dispuesta a perdonarme. Por favor, Verity, perdóname.

No me di cuenta hasta que había terminado que los seis hermanos de Verity y sus padres estaban con la boca abierta y totalmente confusos por mi discurso. Claro, un extraño se había presentado en su casa a declararse a su hija. Vaya un idiota.

- Fred... - dijo Verity con voz suave - Yo también quería que fuéramos algo más... Pero luego apareció Angelina y, no sé... Todo era muy confuso...

- Entre Angie y yo no hay nada, te lo prometo. Ella siempre será una amiga. Pero es la novia de mi hermano, y lo respeto. Te quiero a ti, Verity. Sólo a ti.

Ella hizo una media sonrisa que hizo que yo también sonriera. En esos días la había echado de menos, esa dulce sonrisa.

- Ver, tu novio te ha dicho que te quiere. Ahora tú le tienes que dar un besito como en las películas - dijo Sean impaciente.

Verity y yo nos reímos. Y antes de que pudiera decir nada, ella se acercó hacia mí y me besó dulcemente en los labios. Supe que era la felicidad absoluta entonces. Eso era un sí. Verity me quería. Verity quería estar conmigo. Tenía ganas de saltar, de bailar y sobretodo de besarla de nuevo, pero aterricé de nuevo a la realidad al acordarme que seguía habiendo expectación en el salón.

El señor Miller se había levantado algo confuso, y todos se miraban esperando algo que les explicara lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- Mmm... No he acabado de entender lo que ha pasado, Ver. Este... ¿es tu novio o...? - preguntó el señor Miller desconcertado.

- Ahora sí - respondió Verity, abrazándose a mi cuerpo y sonriendo encantada. Tenía ganas de saltar hasta el cielo.

- Ah... Eso está... bien, supongo - dijo el señor Miller - Soy Bernard Miller, por cierto.

- Fred Weasley - me presenté, sintiéndome un idiota por dentro cuando le estrechaba la mano.

- Yo soy Ella Miller, un placer cariño - dijo la señora Miller, que me daba un par de besos y tenía un cierto acento francés - Qué emocionante, nunca había visto a alguien declararse de forma tan bonita en directo.

Vaya, había emocionado a más de una en mi discurso.

- ¿Quieres... quedarte a cenar? - sugirió Verity.

- Sí, Fred, quédate a cenar. Hay sopa y pollo. No es gran cosa, pero nos gustaría que te quedaras - dijo Ella Miller entusiasmada, que ya había chasqueado los dedos y ya había hecho aparecer una silla en el salón.

- Mmm, bueno. Si insistís... - reí yo, y Verity me cogió de la mano para conducirme en mi silla y sentarse a mi lado.

- Fred, Fred - me llamó Sean - Si eres el novio de Ver, ¿te vas a quedar a vivir aquí?

Todos nos reímos excepto el pequeño Sean, que no entendía cual era la gracia de su pregunta.

- No, peque. Pero si me dejas voy a venir a verte cuando quieras - le respondí con una sonrisa.

- A mí no me engañas, vas a venir a ver a Verity para hacer cosas de mayores - contestó enfurruñado.

Todos estallamos a carcajadas. Verity puso su mano en la frente y escondió sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas mientras se reía.

- Hay que ver, ¿quién te enseña estas cosas, Sean? - lo riñó Ella Miller cariñosamente.

- ¿Qué os creéis? ¡Que yo ya soy mayor, eh! - se enfadó Sean indignado.

Discutiendo sobre la edad de Sean y sus muchos conocimientos de la vida, pasamos una cena muy inusual, pero no impidió ser acogedora. Verity me cogió la mano por debajo de la mesa todo el rato. Y yo era feliz, realmente feliz.

Cuando hubo la hora de marcharse, ella me acompañó hasta la puerta. Se quedó unos segundos sin hablar, tan sólo mirándome con esos brillantes ojos verdes.

- Me equivoqué - murmuró finalmente con una sonrisa en sus labios - No eres cómo los demás. No se me viene a la mente ningún chico que se hubiera declarado delante de... toda mi familia. Eso ha sido, guau. No sé...

- Te dije que era diferente. Sólo quiero... una oportunidad para demostrártelo - le respondí mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

- Ya lo has hecho - dijo ella.

Se acercó a mis labios y me besó profundamente. Yo sentí que podría pasarme años así. Adoraba estar cerca de Verity.

- ¿Te veo mañana en la tienda? - le pregunté después de un largo beso.

- ¿Habrá hermanos pesados interrumpiéndonos cuando estemos en medio de una... _conversación _interesante? - preguntó ella.

Yo me reí.

- Creo que de los hermanos no nos vamos a librar jamás. Si queremos tranquilidad deberíamos ir a un sitio algo más privado - le sugerí bromeando.

- Tomo nota de la oferta - dijo ella dándome otro beso en los labios que me dejó completamente atontado - Nos vemos mañana, Freddie.

Cerró la puerta lentamente, y cuando definitivamente estaba cerrada, salté y corrí eufórico. ¿Por qué? Porque Verity era mi novia. Por fin. Y nada ni nadie podría estropear ese momento.


	4. Travesura realizada

A la semana siguiente, era Navidad. Convencí a Verity para que fuera a celebrar la Navidad con mi familia. Estaba convencido que le encantaría a mi madre, y que todos mis hermanos estarían muertos de envidia.

Me reí al ver la cara de Charlie y Bill cuando entré con un brazo en el hombro rodeando a Verity. Tenían una expresión como de "bien hecho, hermano".

Mi madre la recibió con los brazos abiertos. Típico, como todo el mundo que entraba en su casa.

- ¡Verity! Es genial por fin tener aquí a una novia de Fred. Teníamos muchísimas ganas de conocerte - dijo mi madre abrazándola estrechamente.

- Gracias, Molly. Estoy contenta de que me hayáis invitado. Tenéis una casa muy acogedora - respondió Verity dulcemente.

- Ah, que encanto de chica - murmuró mi madre mientras se iba a la cocina de nuevo.

Ginny bajó las escaleras en ese momento y sonrió al ver a mi rubia:

- ¡Hola! Tú debes de ser Verity... - saludó ella muy contenta.

- Exacto, ¿Tú eres Ginny? - preguntó Ver con una sonrisa.

Ginny asintió con la cabeza, la cogió por la muñeca y se la llevó escaleras arriba antes de que pudiera hacer nada.

- ¡Vaya! - dijo George - No lleva ni cinco minutos en casa y ya te la han robado. ¡Menudo récord Fred!

- ¿Crees que estará bien con ese diablillo? - pregunté preocupado. George rió y dijo:

- Míralo tu mismo... - Verity y Ginny bajaban riendo por las escaleras como si fueran las mejores amigas.

- Vaya, ¿así que tú también tienes seis hermanos? Me compadezco de ti - rió Ginny mientras Verity le sonreía.

- Bah, son algo pesados. Pero también eres la niña de papi siempre que quieres salirte con la tuya - respondió Verity, haciendo que Ginny riera.

- Me encanta esta chica.

Verity se acercó a mí y rodeó sus brazos a mi cuerpo mientras ponía la cabeza en mi hombro.

- ¿Quieres que te presente a los demás? ¿O me replanteo la opción de que quizás pienses que te has quedado con el hermano equivocado? - bromeé yo.

- Estoy con el mejor Weasley de todos, no tengo ninguna duda - respondió ella dándome un beso en los labios.

Todos mis hermanos lo oyeron. Yo les miré con superioridad y nos fuimos al comedor, dónde estaban Ron y Harry hablando. Verity ahogó un grito que hizo incluso asustarme.

- ¡Oh, dios mío! ¡Tú eres Harry Potter!

Harry saludó a Verity con una mano algo confuso. Claro, había olvidado que Harry Potter era una celebridad y que seguramente Verity debía estar flipando porque estuviera en mi casa.

- Guau, es decir... Fred, es Harry Potter - repitió ella desconcertada.

- Sí, lo es - respondí yo con una ligera sonrisa - Y el tonto que está a su lado es mi hermano Ron. No le tengas en cuenta su cara, él hace lo que puede.

- Idiota - murmuró Ron fulminándome con la mirada y acercándose a Verity - ¿Tú eres la novia de Fred, verdad?

- La novia del idiota, sí - contestó Verity riendo - Soy Verity.

Ron sonrió anchamente, sabía que con eso se lo había ganado. Verity empezó a hablar con él mientras Ron asentía a todo y ponía cara de embelesado, ¡El muy imbécil!

- Entonces... ¿Por qué esta Harry Potter en tu casa? - me preguntó sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- Es el mejor amigo de Ron, viene todas las vacaciones. Ya es como de la familia - le expliqué.

- Vaya - murmuró impresionada.

- ¿No tendré que ponerme celoso no? No me gustaría tener que llevarme mal con Harry, me cae muy bien... Incluso nos dio el dinero para empezar la tienda, es nuestro socio - pregunté medio en broma, aunque por dentro estaba un poco preocupado.

Ella sonrió:

- Me ha hecho ilusión conocerle por quién es, y seguro que es muy majo y todo eso... Pero yo sólo tengo ojos para ti - terminó susurrándome en la oreja.

Yo sonreí anchamente. Nos sentamos en la mesa todos juntos y entre risas y charlas pasó la tarde, la noche, incluso la madrugada.

Tal y como me esperaba, Verity causó una genial primera impresión a toda la familia. Fleur Delacour incluso, que era de exigencias altas, le cayó bien al instante cuando le dijo que era de Beauxbatons. Estuvieron hablando en francés un rato en que yo quedé escuchando totalmente ensimismado por el dulce acento que tenía Verity al hablar francés.

Mamá no paró de halagarla en toda la cena, y mi padre estuvo muy contento de tener a una chica de sangre mestiza para poder preguntarle todo tipo de preguntar acerca de los muggles.

Estuve a punto de dar una patada a Charlie porque se había quedado mirándola mucho rato mientras ella explicaba cosas acerca de su familia.

Eran los dos de la madrugada cuando terminamos de recoger la mesa:

- Ha sido un placer estar aquí con vosotros, Molly. Me lo he pasado genial, en serio. Muchas gracias por todo, espero volver pronto - dijo Verity abrazando a mi madre como si fuera de su misma familia.

- Estás invitada siempre que quieras. Mantén a raya a Fred, a ver si madura un poco estando contigo - respondió mi madre.

- Genial mamá, yo también te quiero - contesté de forma sarcástica.

Nos despedimos del resto de la familia y nos hice aparecer a mí y a Verity en Londres Muggle.

- Te llevo hasta casa - dije yo pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

- En realidad... - me interrumpió ella, mientras se mordía el labio, cosa que verificaba que no tramaba nada bueno - Había pensado que... bueno, podríamos ir a tu casa.

Yo abrí mis ojos con sorpresa y ella sonrió. Sabía que la propuesta de "ir a mi casa" no se trataba de ponernos a hablar en el sofá mientras comíamos palomitas.

- George me dijo que pasaría la noche en casa de Angelina, de modo que... estaremos solos. ¿Verdad? - siguió ella acercando sus labios a los míos.

Ahora comprendía todo. Mi hermano se había compinchado con Verity para esto. Tenía ganas de gritar "Gracias, Georgie", pero más tarde pensé que había otra cosa que más deseaba hacer.

- Sí, claro. Podemos ir a mi casa - dije yo conteniendo mi euforia.

Verity volvió a cogerme de la mano y nos aparecimos en la puerta de mi casa del Callejón Diagón. Entramos dentro y ambos nos quitamos el abrigo sin prisas, como si ninguno de los dos tuviera ni idea de que nos quitaríamos algo más que los abrigos esa noche. Verity me cogió de la mano y me dirigió a mi dormitorio como si supiera exactamente donde estaba todo y supe porque en cuanto entré en la habitación. Estaba llena de velas que se encendieron solas, lo que significaba que ella había estado antes aquí preparándolo todo. George la habría ayudado, seguro.

- Guau - musité impresionado, viendo como Verity me sonreía nerviosa.

- ¿Te gusta? ¿No es... excesivo?

- Para nada - contesté yo - Es perfecto. Como siempre, eres imprevisible.

Verity sonrió orgullosa y se acercó muy despacio hacia mí. No sé porqué, mi corazón latía con fuerza. No era ni mucho menos mi primera vez, pero me sentía tan eufórico como si lo fuera. Quizás porque había tenido sexo varias veces y con varias chicas, pero nunca había llegado a "hacer el amor" con nadie. Verity era lo más parecido que tenía a lo referente al amor. ¿Estaba enamorado de Verity? Claro que lo estaba. Pero... ¿y ella de mí?

- Fred, te veo nervioso. Tranquilízate - me pidió Verity con voz muy suave a mi oído mientras me cogía de las manos y me las acariciaba.

- Verity... - murmuré en un susurro - ¿Tú me quieres?

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida por mi pregunta. Luego sonrió.

- Sí, claro que te quiero - respondió.

- Bien - dije yo sin poder evitar sonreír también - Porque yo también.

- ¿Tú también te quieres?

Los dos soltamos una carcajada. Yo le puse un mechón rubio detrás de su oreja y puse su frente contra la suya.

- Yo también te quiero, Verity.

Por supuesto que la quería. Amaba a esa chica más de lo que nunca había amado a alguien. Ni siquiera Angelina. Era Verity. Verity era la chica del que estaba enamorado, y en lo único en lo que soñaba ahora era con hacerla mía.

Verity sonrió en mis labios y me besó profundamente. Yo puse mis manos en sus mejillas y recorrí bien su boca con mi lengua, mientras nuestros pies se movían despacio en dirección a la cama.

La tumbé en la cama y me puse encima de ella para seguir besándola.

Verity me desató los botones de la camisa con rapidez y me la sacó acariciando bien toda mi espalda, sin dejar de besarme. Bajó sus manos a mi pantalón y yo sonreí:

- Bueno, bueno, bueno... ¿y tú qué?

Ella rió, volvió a besarme y luego se levantó de la cama mirándome. Se bajó la cremallera del lateral de su vestido mientras se mordía el labio. Yo observé con la respiración agitada como se bajaba el vestido lentamente, quedando en la lencería más sexy y provocativa que había visto en mi maldita vida. No pude contenerme más: me levanté y la cogí por la cintura para besarla de forma tan salvaje que no podía respirar:

- ¿Ya habías venido preparada, Ver? - le susurré con una risa entrecortada mientras le besaba en el cuello con urgencia.

- Las mujeres decentes siempre vamos preparadas hoy en día, Freddie - respondió ella, justo antes de emitir un gemido cuando yo bajé mis labios de su cuello a su escote rozando con los dedos el borde de su sujetador de encaje rojo. La cogí en brazos y ella enrolló sus piernas desnudas a mi alrededor, mientras yo la apoyaba contra la pared.

Empujé mi pelvis contra la suya para que notara lo mucho que me excitaba. Ella gimió y me cogió del pelo para que siguiera recorriendo su escote con mis labios.

Puse mis manos en el cierre de su sujetador y estiré con impaciencia, hasta que terminé por romper el cierre mientras ella emitía un jadeo de placer. Tiró su sujetador al suelo y tuve unas milésimas de segundo para observar ese espectáculo, porque Verity me empujó contra ella haciendo que mis labios besaran sus pechos.

Se deshizo de mis piernas y bajó mis pantalones ya desabrochados con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

- Qué preparado te veo - murmuró con una risita mientras se mordía el labio al ve mi erección.

- Lo que hace una rubia sexy - respondí con una sonrisa, mientras notaba que ella me bajaba los calzoncillos y quedaba completamente desnudo.

Volvió a levantarse hasta estar a mi altura, y se fue bajando muy despacio sus braguitas rojas a conjunto con su sostén de encaje para quedar totalmente desnuda también frente a mí.

La admiré unos segundos, de arriba a abajo, y al cruzarme con sus ojos me transmitió seguridad, cercanía. Estaba enamorado de Verity. Por sus infinitas cualidades y sus pocos defectos. Era única.

La tumbé despacio en mi cama y me hundí en ella. Verity cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente.

Empecé a moverme, y nuestras respiraciones fueron aumentando de rapidez. Pronto ella empezó a gritar mientras yo gruñía, y pareció ser un sueño cuando ella gritó.

- ¡No pares! ¡No pares, Fred!

No paré, en toda la noche no lo hice. Yo estuve encima de ella, ella estuvo encima de mí, y los dos nos dijimos que nos amábamos. Si eso era hacer el amor, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo una y otra vez todos los días de mi vida con la misma perfecta y única persona.

Nos quedamos tumbados en la cama. La abracé mientras ella apoyaba su cabeza en mi pecho, y bostezaba mientras los ojos se le caían de sueño:

- Duerme bonita, yo cuidaré tu sueño.

- No quiero dormir... - mintió ella intentando que no se le cerraran los ojos.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque tengo miedo de que no estés aquí cuando despierte - confesó ella en un susurro debido al cansancio.

- Prometo que estaré aquí. Siempre - respondí yo - Además, vivo aquí... Si acaso lo que se iría serías tú...

- Pues yo no pienso irme a ninguna parte.

- Bien - respondí dándole un beso en la cabeza.

Ella me abrazó con una sonrisa y finalmente se durmió. Me la quedé mirando durante no se cuanto tiempo. Y yo, después de observarla hasta que estuvo profundamete dormida, cerré los ojos y caí en un profundo sueño.

Al despertarme, eran más de las nueve de la mañana y decidí preparar el desayuno para mí y para Verity, que todavía dormía profundamente. A las chicas les gustaba ese rollo del desayuno en la cama y todo eso, así que me puse un calzoncillo limpio y me dirigí a la cocina.

Me dediqué a hacer una buena presentación en una bandeja para sorprenderla, pero cuando estuve de vuelta en la habitación, Verity se había despertado y tenía una cara como si hubieran asesinado a alguien delante suyo. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos, y al verme prácticamente me tira la almohada en la cara.

- ¡Joder, Fred! - gritó ella mientras se ponía las manos en su rostro.

Al principio me asusté pensando que le había pasado algo, y después me acordé de lo que me había contado, y me di cuenta de lo que debería haber pensado al ver que se había levantado sola, y yo no estaba.

- Oye, oye, oye - intenté tranquilizarla mientras dejaba la bandeja al borde de la cama y me sentaba junto a ella - No llores, estaba dos puertas más allá preparando el desayuno.

Verity se sacó las manos de su cara y yo le limpié las lágrimas con mis pulgares y le dediqué una sonrisa.

- He pensado que te habrías ido como los demás... He pensado que me había vuelto a enamorar de un idiota cretino que sólo quería un polvo... - jadeó ella.

- Qué poca fe tienes en mí - refunfuñé yo en broma soltando una carcajada.

Ella suspiró y se frotó sus ojos rojos.

- Perdona, es la costumbre... - murmuró ella con pesar, y abrió los ojos al ver la bandeja que había a su lado - ¿Me has hecho el desayuno?

Yo asentí con la cabeza y puse la bandeja en medio de los dos. Verity esbozó una sonrisa adorable mientras yo cortaba un trozo de huevo frito y se lo metía en la boca.

- ¿Sabes? Eres el primer hombre sin contar a mi padre y a mi hermano mayor que me hace el desayuno - dijo ella con una sonrisa algo forzada.

- Eso es que no has conocido muchos chicos decentes en tu vida que te valoren como te mereces - respondí yo frunciendo el ceño. No podía entender como alguien había podido tratar tan mal a mi dulce Verity.

Verity sonrió y me dio un beso en los labios.

- Gracias, Fred. Eres un amor - dijo ella con voz suave.

- Lo sé, soy irresistible - respondí, mientras ella soltaba una carcajada y me daba una colleja cariñosa en la nuca.

Pillé por sorpresa a Verity con uno de mis besos, y ella lo profundizó mientras se tumbaba despacio en mi cama.

- Estuvo bien lo de anoche - comentó cuando yo le besaba por su cuello.

- ¿Bien? - repetí yo arqueando una ceja - ¡Fue genial! Sin duda, debemos hacerlo más veces.

- Tomaré tu propuesta, jefe - contestó ella guiñándome un ojo - Al principio creí que lo decías en serio eso de no mezclar negocio con placer.

- Bah, todos los jefes tienen que decir eso - respondí con una sonrisa - Pero... ¿quién se resiste a una belleza rubia como la que tengo delante?

Verity rió y me dio otro beso en los labios que hizo que el ambiente se volviera caliente.

- Me alegro que lo hicieras - confesó mientras se mordía el labio - Porque tengo intención de hacer esto - Me dio un beso pasional en los labios - todos los días.

- Mmm... Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó ella confusa.

- Nada - respondí yo. Me tumbé encima de ella para volver a hacerla mía como anoche tal y como llevaba deseando desde que la había conocido.

Y en un susurro casi inaudible, salió de mis labios haciendo sonreír a Verity:

- Travesura realizada.


	5. Hasta que la muerte nos separe

- Freddie, ¿te parece bien si mezclo el mejunje para caramelos ultra picantes con el batido salpicadero? Creo que podríamos hacer una broma estupenda con ello - sugirió Verity.

- Me parece genial. Creo que Georgie y yo te hemos pegado nuestro ingenio para esto - reí yo.

Verity me sonrió y siguió haciendo su futuro invento para vender en nuestra tienda. Sí, llevaba allí unos nueve meses y era prácticamente como una jefa más de Sortilegios Weasley. No es que me quejara, la verdad. La idea me entusiasmaba. Había tenido suerte de encontrar a alguien como ella, y a cada día que pasaba la amaba todavía más.

- ¿Crees que George se las arreglará cuando nos vayamos a nuestro viaje? - preguntó Verity seductoramente.

- Bah, se las apañará un par de semanas sin nosotros - respondí yo depositando un suave beso en su cuello.

Quería hacer feliz a Verity. Sabía que su sueño era viajar por todo el mundo con la persona a la que amaba. También sabía que eran tiempos oscuros, que los mortífagos habían tomado el control de casi todo y que corríamos el riesgo de morir todos los días. Pero esa era otra de las muchísimas razones por las que queríamos hacer ese viaje; porque pese a los tiempos en los que estábamos, debíamos seguir recordándonos que estábamos vivos, felices y que nos amábamos.

Entró Lee Jordan también en el almacén, que nos estaba ayudando a colocar todos los artilugios dentro de la tienda.

- A ver, parejita. Dejaos ya de besos y ayudad, que todo lo estamos haciendo George y yo.

- Eres un celoso, Jordan. Si vuelves a interrumpir te corto las rastas - amenazó Verity, que se había convertido en una gran amiga de Lee en esos últimos días.

Todos reímos por su comentario. Y de pronto, se oyó una explosión que hizo que todo el almacén. Verity cayó hacia atrás y yo la cogí alarmado:

- ¿Estás bien? - le pregunté preocupado.

Ella me miró con ojos temerosos.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

_¡Pum! _Se oyó un montón de cosas caer en la parte exterior de la tienda. Sólo pude murmurar un "George" antes de salir corriendo en su búsqueda. Se batía en duelo contra dos mortífagos que acababan de entrar en la tienda. Yo saqué mi varita y le tiré un _desmaius _a uno de ellos.

Lee y Verity salieron del almacén, también con la varita en la mano. Apareció otro mortífagos y le tiró un hechizo a Verity, que ella esquivó por los pelos.

- ¡Tú, imbécil! ¡No te atrevas a tocarla! - grité yo antes de lanzarle un hechizo que lo empotró contra la pared y lo dejó completamente aturdido.

Lee y George se deshicieron del otro mortífago, pero sabíamos que no teníamos mucho más tiempo. Allí ya no estábamos a salvo.

- Tenemos que irnos de aquí - dijo George alarmado.

- ¿Pero a dónde vamos? - preguntó Verity en un hilo de voz.

- Aquí ya no estamos seguros. Deben haber descubierto que estamos de parte de Harry - respondí yo. Miré a Verity, que tenía sus ojos verdes llenos de miedo - Ver, ve con Lee. Podéis... huir a dónde sea. A vosotros no os van a decir nada, pero di en todo momento que eres sangre pura. Lee, ¿cuidarás de ella, verdad?

Lee asintió con la cabeza, pero Verity hizo el gesto contrario.

- ¡No! ¡Yo quiero venir contigo! - gritó.

- No puedes venir conmigo. Estaré a salvo, te lo prometo - contesté dándole un suave beso en los labios - George, vámonos. Tenemos que irnos.

- ¡Prometiste que nunca me dejarías sola, Fred Weasley!

Yo miré a los ojos de nuevo a Verity, que estaban rojos y llenos de lágrimas que no se iban a contener ahí por mucho tiempo.

- Por favor. Dejadme venir con vosotros - suplicó Verity.

Miré a George. Por primera vez, supe que él creía lo contrario que yo. Debía llevarme a Verity conmigo. Y, aunque sabía que eso la pondría expuesta de todo peligro, si ella estaba conmigo... podría protegerla.

- Está bien - respondí.

- Yo también vengo con vosotros - dijo Lee con seguridad.

- ¿Sabéis que os estáis poniendo en peligro, verdad? - preguntó George arqueando una ceja.

Lee y Verity asintieron con la cabeza. Yo suspiré y finalmente les esbocé una pequeña sonrisa.

- Pues vamos entonces. Tenemos muchos mortífagos a los que esquivar.

Desde aquel entonces, nuestra vida dio un cambio de ciento ochenta grados en muchos sentidos.

Todo había sido devastado. Nuestra tienda había sido completamente destrozada. Habíamos tenido que huir de allí y ahora nos movíamos de un lado al otro del mundo mientras informábamos a nuestra gente de la situación actual con un programa de radio en el que usabamos seudónimos y todo.

No vivíamos de mil maravillas. Es más, pasábamos hambre. Pero nos las arreglábamos cómo podíamos para que los cuatro tuviésemos un plato caliente para cenar.

Y a pesar de que me preocupaba la idea de dónde estaría Ron, de cómo tratarían a Ginny, de si papá y mamá estarían a salvo... todos esos miedos desaparecían estando al lado de Verity. Sabía que ella tampoco lo estaba pasando bien. Estaba preocupada por su familia, por sus hermanos pequeños. Pero ella siempre se las ingeniaba para sacarme una sonrisa.

- No es exactamente el viaje que planeamos - le dije un día con una media sonrisa.

Verity giró su cabeza, apoyada antes en mi hombro, y me besó en la mejilla.

- Pero estoy a tu lado, Fred. Ya tengo suficiente con ello - respondió sonriéndome dulcemente.

Por eso la amaba. Se conformaba con tan poca cosa... Estaba muy enamorado de ella.

- ¿Sabes, Verity? - Ella me miró con ojos brillantes - Cuando todo esto termine, quiero que nos casemos. Que tengamos hijos y que formemos una familia. Adoro ese pensamiento más de lo que debería, pero si a ti te parece bien...

Verity me sonrió y me besó profundamente en los labios.

- Estaría encantada de tener un pequeño Freddie dentro mío - confesó con una pequeña risita.

Volvió a besarme profundamente en los labios, y cuando me había dado cuenta, ella estaba encima de mí.

- Cuando todo esto termine, Ver - repetí riendo al ver que se aceleraba, provocando que ella soltara una carcajada - Y entonces te prometo que serás feliz.

Nunca pensé que aquella promesa me habría costado tanto de cumplir. Procuraba hacerla feliz todos los días. Pero los mortífagos nos perseguían, y cada vez estábamos menos tiempo en un mismo lugar.

La guerra de Hogwarts se aproximaba. Ya nos temíamos que deberíamos ir allí. George y yo íbamos a luchar y a proteger a nuestra familia. Lee también iría con nosotros. Pero Verity... las cosas con Verity eran diferentes.

- Fred - dijo en un susurro, mientras yo preparaba las cosas para irnos - Q-quiero volver con mi familia.

Dejé lo que estaba haciendo y me quedé en silencio unos segundos. Miré a Verity y su expresión triste no me gustó en absoluto.

- No sé dónde están. No sé ni si están a salvo. Y esto... esto me está matando todos los días - murmuró Verity mientras se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas - ¿Y si les han hecho algo? ¿A mamá, a papá? ¿¡A Sean...!?

- Shh, Ver - La abracé con fuerza mientras ella lloraba desconsoladamente en mi hombro - Lo entiendo. Tienes que ir a verlos. Pero... yo no puedo acompañarte. Yo tengo que ir a Hogwarts y ayudar a mi familia. ¿Lo entiendes?

Verity se frotó los ojos para mirarme.

- Lo entiendo pero... no quiero que lo hagas - respondió ella con pesar - Ven conmigo, Fred. Por favor. No soportaría que te pasara algo y yo no hubiese podido hacer nada para evitarlo.

- Ver, eso no va a pasar - dije con una sonrisa. Le di un beso en los labios que la calmó un poco - Voy a decirte lo que haremos. Vas a ir a buscar a tu familia, y yo voy a ir a buscar a la mía. Cuando la guerra en Hogwarts termine, iré a buscarte dónde sea. Entonces todo habrá terminado y tú podrás tener la vida que siempre soñaste. Conmigo. Te lo prometo.

A Verity se le cayeron un par de lágrimas, y yo se las sequé con cuidado. Ella me abrazó con fuerza, y cogió mis mejillas para que apoyara mi frente contra la suya para susurrarme:

- Te quiero, Fred. Siempre te querré.

Le sonreí y le di otro beso en los labios.

- Yo también te quiero, Verity. Ve con cuidado - le pedí.

- Tú también.

Verity se apartó un poco de mí, y después de dirigirme una última mirada, se desapareció de allí.

Yo tenía plena confianza de que la volvería a ver. Estaba convencido. Y cuando todo eso pasara le haría sonreír todos los días de mi vida.

- ¿Dónde está Verity? - preguntó George, que acababa de entrar en la habitación.

- Ha ido a buscar a su familia. Y creo que es lo mejor. No quería que fuera a la batalla con nosotros - respondí.

George asintió con la cabeza y me ayudó a terminar de recoger. Con cuidado de que nadie nos viera, salimos del pequeño local al que nos habíamos escondido, y Lee, George y yo nos aparecimos en Hogwarts.

Sé que luché, que protegí a mi familia tanto como pude. Pero el recuerdo cada vez era más vago, porque de pronto, todo se volvió completamente negro. Y antes de desaparecer de ese mundo, lo último que vi fue el rostro de Verity diciéndome que me amaba. Ese recuerdo hizo que muriera feliz. Feliz porque había tenido la oportunidad de ocupar parte de su corazón.

- ¡No! ¡Noooooooooo! - gritó Verity en un llanto desconsolado, justo antes de tumbarse encima de mi cuerpo y empezar a llorar - ¡Por favor, Fred! ¡Por favor! ¡Despierta, despierta!

Todo aquello era muy extraño. Creía que había muerto. Pero sin embargo seguía viendo a todas las personas a las que amaba, todas rodeando mi cuerpo con lágrimas en los ojos. Especialmente mamá. Y George. Oh, nunca había visto llorar a George, y me dio muchísima pena no poder ir allí y decirle que seguía estando ahí.

Pero sobre todo, se me rompió el corazón al ver a Verity, sacudiendo mi cuerpo con la esperanza de que yo abriera los ojos diciéndole que era otra de mis bromas. Pero yo sabía que no podía volver allí.

Sin embargo, había gente feliz. Comprendí que habíamos ganado. Habíamos derrotado a Voldemort. Y sin embargo, no vi una muestra de felicidad ni en el rostro de mamá, ni de George, ni de Verity. Papá apenas pudo hacer una sonrisa, y mis hermanos tampoco es que rebozaran felicidad.

Verity se levantó del suelo y abrazó a mi hermano George.

- No puede ser... Él no... Esto no puede estar pasando - negó con la cabeza una y otra vez Verity.

George cerró los ojos y se limitó a abrazarla.

- L-lo siento mucho, Verity... - murmuró George, como si él fuera el que tuviera que dar el pésame. Si hubiera estado allí me hubiera reído de él.

Verity gritó y se fue corriendo de allí. Yo la seguí, preocupado porque quisiera cometer una estupidez.

Pero Verity cayó en medio del bosque, rendida, agotada, y empezó a llorar como nunca la había visto llorar.

_"Por favor, Verity, estoy aquí. No me he ido todavía", _quise decirle, pero de mi boca no salió ningún sonido.

Estuvo allí por horas, y me asustó la idea de que quizás Verity no volviera a sonreír jamás. Debía decirle que todo iba a ir bien, como fuera. Pero cada vez que abría la boca, mis labios no articulaban ningún sonido.

Verity pasó la mano por el suelo, y levantó un poco la cabeza al ver que había encontrado una piedra perfectamente moldeada. La observó unos segundos, extrañada. Y entonces, cuando levantó la mirada y miró directamente dónde yo estaba, ahogó un grito.

- ¡Fred! - gritó con una gran sonrisa dibujada.

Fue corriendo hacia mí para abrazarme ante mi sorpresa, pero al abalanzarse sobre mí su cuerpo traspasó el mío. Verity me miró confundida, y volvió a intentar tocarme, pero el resultado fue el mismo.

- Eres... ¿eres un fantasma? - preguntó asustada.

- Los fantasmas no son tan guapos, ¿no crees?

Por fin, lo que dije sonó en voz alta. Verity ahogó otro grito, y me miró sin saber qué decir.

- Fred... Pero tú... - empezó ella, con lágrimas en los ojos - Por favor, Freddie. Vuelve. Quiero ir contigo, allí dónde tú vayas...

- Allí dónde yo estoy no puedes ir tú. No aún - le respondí rápidamente.

- Puedo reunirme contigo. Y todo esto acabaría. Déjame ir contigo, Fred - suplicó.

- No se te ocurra hacer ninguna estupidez, Verity - le advertí preocupado por lo que estaba diciendo. Se estaba proponiendo de suicidarse - Ver, ¿y qué pasa con tu familia? ¿Cómo le explicarían tus padres a Sean que su hermanita ya no va a volver?

Verity cerró la mandíbula y apretó con fuerza. Volvió a llorar, tapándose la cara con las manos.

- Verity, escúchame - le pedí con voz suave, y me encontré con sus preciosos ojos verdes - Yo ya no estaré de ahora en adelante. Pero quiero que seas feliz. Sé que va a ser difícil, lo sé. Pero te lo pido porque te quiero y porque no soportaría verte triste todos los días de tu vida. Quiero que vayas con mi familia, y les digas a todos que los quiero. Que allí dónde yo esté voy a estarles observando. Y a ti también, Verity. ¿Harías eso por mí?

Verity se secó las lágrimas que había derramado mientras le hablaba y asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

- Sé feliz, Ver. Sé que vas a salir adelante - le dije esbozando una sonrisa.

- Te quiero muchísimo, Fred. Nunca voy a olvidarte - jadeó ella.

- No quiero que lo hagas - respondí yo riendo, y aunque fue muy pequeña, Ver hizo una diminuta sonrisa.

Miró la piedra fijamente, y cuando volvió a buscarme con la mirada, yo ya no estaba allí. No al alcance de sus ojos. Ver suspiró y dejó la piedra dónde la había encontrado.

A la mañana siguiente, se celebró un emotivo funeral en mi honor. Y Verity, a duras penas, habló. Dijo todo lo que le pedí que dijera con mucho esfuerzo, y fue apoyada por todos los presentes, sobre todo por George y sorprendentemente, Angelina. Agradecí internamente que lograran hacerla sentir querida como yo habría hecho si hubiera estado allí.

Y cuando volvió a casa, después de contarles lo sucedido a su familia y meterse en la cama con lágrimas en los ojos, le susurré en su oído para que durmiera tranquila:

- Vas a ser feliz. Te lo prometo, Verity.


	6. Epílogo: Una nueva vida

Había pasado un año y medio desde mi muerte. Mi familia había rehecho sus vidas como había podido, pero de vez en cuando había momentos emotivos de esos que hacen llorar hasta el más rudo de todos.

Estaba feliz por mamá y papá. Bill y Fleur habían tenido a una preciosa niña que había hecho devolver la felicidad a mis padres por la alegría de ser abuelos.

Mis hermanos también habían encontrado la felicidad. Charlie seguía con los dragones, haciendo lo que le apasionaba. Percy, milagrosamente, había encontrado a una chica adorable, Audrey, que lo entendía y lo quería tal y como era. ¿Raro, no? Luego estaba Ron. Yo ya sabía que terminaría con Hermione. Y Ginny. Mi hermana había conseguido ocupar el corazón de ni más ni menos que Harry Potter. Menuda chica.

Y luego estaba Georgie. Él había seguido con Angelina. Angie intentaba animarle todos los días, y al parecer eso funcionaba. Sin duda, era el que peor estaba de todos, pero yo sabía que era feliz. Y me alegraba por ello.

Sin embargo, estaba Verity. Dejó la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley porque se veía incapaz de trabajar allí. Le recordaba demasiado a mí, y eso mi hermano lo entendió. Se empeñó a pagarle seis meses de sueldo que finalmente, muy a regañadientes, ella aceptó.

Pero en ese año y medio, Verity no había logrado salir con absolutamente nadie. Renegaba a los chicos, incluso evitaba el contacto visual con ellos. El único chico que podía hacer que Ver sonriera era el pequeño Sean. Su hermano pequeño era el único que no entendía que yo me hubiera ido del todo, y a veces incluso decía cosas como_"¿Cuando va a volver Fred? ¿Ya no es tu novio?"._

Un día, Verity compraba nuevos artilugios para sus hermanos en Hogwarts. Iba tan cargada de cosas que se le cayeron todas al suelo. Ella gruñó y las cogió mientras refunfuñaba, y se encontró con otras dos manos de un chico que la estaba ayudando.

- Deja, ya te ayudo - pidió él amablemente mientras cogía las cosas y se las entregaba.

- Podía sola - refunfuñó ella.

Supe que eso le había recordado a mí por su expresión. Palideció al instante y se acordó en aquellas veces que yo me empeñaba en que no cogiera cajas pesadas, y los ojos de Verity se inundaron de lágrimas ante un confuso chico.

- ¿E-estás bien? - preguntó.

- ¡No, déjame en paz! ¡Claro que no estoy bien, idiota! - gritó Verity, haciendo que todos los de la tienda la miraran extrañados.

El chico miró a los demás en modo de disculpa y cogió a Verity de los hombros para sacarla de allí, mientras ella lloraba desconsoladamente.

Llegaron a un callejón sin demasiada gente, y el chico quiso secarle las lágrimas, pero Verity le apartó de un manotazo.

- ¡¿Quién te crees que eres, eh?! ¡No te atrevas a tocarme, inútil! ¡Eso sólo puede hacerlo mi novio! - gritó Ver.

- Yo, lo lamento... Sólo quería... - se disculpó el chico.

- ¿¡Sólo querías!? ¡¿Sabes lo que yo querría?! ¡Volver a tener a mi novio de vuelta! ¡Pero él no volverá, él murió! ¡Y no pienso dejar que un idiota como tú se aproveche de mí ahora que él no está!

El chico miró confuso a Verity, que se tapó la cara con las manos y se arrodilló al suelo haciéndose pequeñita. Él dudó unos segundos, pero finalmente se sentó a su lado.

- Sé cómo te sientes - murmuró.

- ¡No sabes cómo me siento! ¡No tienes ni idea de cómo me siento! - gritó Verity fuera de sí.

- Yo creo que me hago una idea, créeme - suspiró el chico, mientras Verity lo miraba confusa - Yo también perdí a mi novia durante la guerra.

La expresión de Verity cambió. Miró al chico, ahora con pena, y de un momento a otro había vuelto a ser la Verity de siempre.

- Oh, yo... Perdón, lo-lo lamento, yo... - dijo Verity sintiéndose culpable.

- No importa, yo también he pasado por esto - respondió el chico con una media sonrisa - Antes era como tú. Estaba en la fase de la furia, en la que obviamente tú estás ahora, y gritaba constantemente a todo el mundo.

- ¿Fa-fase de la furia? - repitió Ver confusa.

- Verás, cuando una persona querida muere, hay cinco fases de aceptación de la muerte - explicó el chico mientras Verity lo escuchaba con atención - La negación, la furia; en la que estás tú ahora; la negociación, la depresión y la aceptación.

- ¿Y... en cuál estás tú ahora? - preguntó Verity.

El chico hizo una media sonrisa triste.

- En la de la aceptación, supongo. Aunque a veces voy a la depresión o a la furia, depende del día y del momento - suspiró él intentando sonreír.

Verity miró al chico, que había bajado la cabeza y jugaba con las manos nerviosamente.

- Es duro, ¿verdad? Saber que no vas a volver a encontrar nadie como él o como ella. No sé tú, pero yo... estaba completamente enamorado - confesó el chico.

- Yo... también - dijo Verity.

Eso me sorprendió. Ver nunca solía hablar de mis sentimientos hacia mí con nadie. Quizás ese chico le estaba inspirando confianza.

- Me llamo Sawyer, por cierto - se presentó él con una sonrisa.

- Yo... - Verity dudó unos segundos en si debía decirle su nombre a un extraño - Me llamo Verity.

- Bonito nombre - halagó él.

Se levantó del suelo y alargó un brazo para ayudar a Verity a levantarse.

- ¿Sabes? Si quieres, podemos ir a tomar algo y... hablar o lo que sea - Verity lo miró arqueando una ceja y Sawyer se rió - Esto ha parecido una cita de esas raras al estilo psicólogo donde cuentas tus historias trágicas sobre la muerte. Tranquila, no voy a ser tan desagradable. Podemos hablar de otra cosa más alegre. De... pizzas, por ejemplo.

Verity hizo una muy pequeña sonrisa, y yo sabía que se había vuelto a acordar de mí. Pero esa vez, no lloró. Se puso al lado del chico y asintió con la cabeza.

- Me parece bien - respondió Verity.

Ese fue el inicio de la salvación para Verity. Nunca había conocido a nadie que la entendiera tan bien como lo hacía Sawyer. Le habló sobre Rebecca, la antigua novia de Sawyer, que la hallaron muerta en su casa después de que los mortífagos hubieran entrado y la hubieran matado por ser hija de muggles. Nunca antes había tenido el valor de volver a salir con nadie, igual que ella, debido a que echaba demasiado de menos a su novia como para hacerlo.

Verity se compadeció de Sawyer, y Sawyer se compadeció de Verity. Poco a poco, ese compadecimiento fue convirtiéndose en una amistad. Y después de siete meses de quedadas, charlas, llantos y risas, Sawyer se declaró a Verity. Y ella lo correspondió.

Curiosamente, no me sentí celoso ni molesto de que Ver me hubiera reemplazado por otro chico. No lo había hecho. Había encontrado la oportunidad de ser feliz con otra persona, pero por las noches, Ver seguía hablándome antes de irse a dormir diciéndome que seguía queriéndome.

Verity hizo el viaje que siempre había querido. Se casó y formó una familia junto a Sawyer, que la amaba y la cuidaba cómo se merecía. Era un muy buen chico, y estaba feliz de que fuera el marido de Verity.

Un día, paseaba por el Callejón Diagón junto a él y a sus dos hijos. Verity se sorprendió al ver la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley llena de gente.

- Sawyer, ¿te importa si...? - empezó Verity.

- Claro, cariño. Ve, no te preocupes. Yo me quedo con los niños - respondió Sawyer.

Verity le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de entrar. Se acercó a duras penas hasta el mostrador debido a la muchísima gente que había, dónde se encontró con la mirada de mi hermano.

- ¡Verity! ¡No me lo puedo creer! - exclamó George.

Abrazó a Verity estrechamente y la observó unos segundos.

- ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo estás? Te veo genial - la alagó George.

- Estoy bien, gracias. ¿Cómo estás tú? - preguntó Verity con una sonrisa.

- Muy bien.

Sé que Verity lo observaba con atención porque al ver a George me estaba viendo reflejado a mí. Sonrió con tristeza y lo abrazó de nuevo.

- Me alegro muchísimo de haberte visto, Georgie - dijo Verity con los ojos verdes lagrimosos.

- Y yo a ti, Verity. Hacía muchísimo que no sabía de ti - respondió él.

Un niño salió del mostrador y le sacó la lengua a Verity, haciendo que ella soltara una carcajada.

- Uno de mis hijos - dijo George volteando los ojos.

- ¡Mami, mami! - gritaron los hijos de Verity corriendo hacia ella.

- Vaya, tuviste dos hijos. Me alegro mucho - dijo George entusiasmado - Yo también tengo a dos bastardos. Con Angelina.

- ¿De veras, te casaste con Angie? - exclamó Verity, y George asintió con la cabeza.

Se bajó al altura de los dos hijos de Verity y ellos lo observaron con atención con los mismos ojos verdes de su madre.

- Vaya, vaya... ¿Y vosotros cómo os llamáis? - preguntó George.

- Me llamo Rebecca - contestó la niña mayor, que tenía seis años.

- ¿Y tú, peque? ¿Cómo te llamas? - le preguntó George al otro niño más pequeño, de cuatro años.

- Me llamo Fred - contestó él tímidamente.

El rostro de mi hermano se congeló por unas décimas de segundo, mientras su hijo bajaba del mostrador entusiasmado.

- ¿En serio? ¡Yo también! - exclamó sorprendido.

Verity y George se miraron, y ambos se sonrieron. Y aunque no pudieran verlo, yo también estaba sonriendo.

Habían puesto mi nombre a sus hijos, y nada más me enorgullecía. Porque, a pesar de que habían podido rehacer sus vidas sin tenerme a su lado, una parte de mí les acompañaría con ellos hasta el final. Y nada me hacía más feliz.

* * *

_Y hasta aquí, este pequeño pero para nosotras muy querido fic. Esperamos que os hayamos hecho disfrutar. Fue nuestro primer drama de verdad, y con tan pocos capítulos le hemos cogido cariño de verdad.  
Muchísimas gracias a toda aquella gente que nos ha apoyado. Cada frase, cada palabra, cada letra... dedicada a vosotros.  
Nos vemos muy pronto con otros fics. Si queréis seguir en contacto con nosotras, visitad nuestro facebook (el link está en nuestro perfil). _

_Y recordad: Fred Weasley también tuvo derecho a enamorarse. Y lo hizo. A pesar de su trágico final, murió feliz. Y eso para el pelirrojo fue lo más importante. _

_Gracias._

**_Half-Blood Princess Black  
Mudblood Marauder Malfoy_**


End file.
